1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an output apparatus which can be connected to a sentence/image editing apparatus or the like and, more particularly, to an output apparatus provided with a uniform increasing/decreasing function of a tab interval.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, in the case of setting a format, for example, setting a tab position in an output apparatus of a sentence/image editing apparatus, e.g., a typewriter or the like, generally, a carriage is moved to a desired position of a paper using a space key and thereafter a tab set key or the like is pressed to store the position of the carriage.
However, in such a conventional tab position setting apparatus, the tab setting due to a change of the margin is not considered at all. In the case of decreasing or increasing the whole tab interval due to the change of the margin, it is necessary to reset the tab interval from the beginning after all of the stored tabs are cleared. This causes the user to easily make a mistake in the tabulating operation or the like and, therefore, simplification of the operation is strongly needed.